Faithful
by Alex35014
Summary: Nat has the perfect relationship...until his girlfriend is hiding something from him. Now Nat has to deal with the one question no one in a relationship wants to face. Is his girlfriend faithful to him?
1. Chapter 1

** So I had a new idea for a story. I usually try to finish other stories before I type new ones, but I couldn't just drop this idea. Hope you all like it!**

It's hard to believe that it's only a week until my birthday. I know it seems a little early to be getting so excited, but it's not just any birthday, though. It's my 18th birthday. That's right! I, Nat Wolff, will finally be 18 in one week, and people can stop making jokes about Rosalina, my girlfriend, getting arrested for dating a minor. I know they're joking, and I know it's stupid to get annoyed by this, but after all we've been through, and after three years of being together, she deserves a little more respect than that. Actually, a lot more. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30. 6:30! Crap, I only had ten minutes before I had to leave for school! I jumped out of bed as my phone started ringing. I picked it up as I tried to pull pants on, which only succeeded in helping me fall over.

"Hello?" I said as I got off the floor.

"Hey Nat. Just wanted to make sure you were up for school. Wouldn't want my boyfriend to miss school."

"Thanks Rosalina, but it wasn't necessary today. I've been up for half an hour and am completely ready. In fact, I could walk out the door right now if I wanted to."

"Nat, you're a terrible liar. You probably just woke up and are pulling a shirt on." Rosalina said, which was scarily accurate.

"Are you spying on me?"

"Of course not, I just know you too well after dating you for these past couple of years."

"But to know exactly what I was doing? That's a little scary, Rosalina, even for you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But I better go. I've got to grab a quick breakfast before I leave for school. We still on for our date after I get out?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled. I really did have the world's sweetest girlfriend.

"Awesome. Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too, Nat." I hung up the phone, pulled my shoes on, and went out into the main part of the apartment.

"Surprise!" I heard someone yell as I got a flying hug. I wrapped my arms around them.

"Rosalina? What are you doing here?" I asked, laughing.

"What, am I not allowed to surprise my boyfriend and come see him before he has to go to school, and I have to log into my online classes?" Oh yeah, forgot to mention. When Rosalina graduated, she decided that she wanted to take her classes online. She said that she didn't think she was ready for 'dorm life'. I kinda guessed that meant that she wasn't ready to be away from the guys and from me, of course.

We went into the kitchen and shared a quick breakfast.

"So how are your classes going?" I asked her. She smiled as she took a bite of her NBB Pops.

"They're going really well. I'm learning a lot, though none of it's too difficult, so far. And the teachers are really cool about answering questions. Like, they actually get back to you pretty quickly."

"That's awesome. Wouldn't want our Amigos High valedictorian to fall behind." We both laughed. Is it too obvious that I'm proud of her? What can I say? She's accomplished a lot to be proud of.

"Very funny, Nat. How are your classes going?"

"Not too badly, though I think they made a mistake on my schedule. They've given me two foreign languages."

"Oh really? Which ones?"

"Well, the one I chose, French."

"One of the languages of love. Any reason you picked that one?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well doesn't something think they're important?"

"I know I am. But what's the other foreign language?"

"English. I mean, with what she's having us read, it might as well be a foreign language. We just finished Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Did you know that when Juliet's saying 'Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?' she actually isn't asking where he is?"

"No duh, Nat. She's giving a huge speech wondering how out of all the people in the world, why did her Romeo have to Montague, her family's sworn enemy."

"Geez, way to make me feel dumb. Next you're going to tell me that you knew that in Poe's Cask of Amontillado, when the guy builds the brick wall, and pushes the torch in for the guy he imprisoned, it wasn't an act of kindness?" Rosalina just put her head in her hands, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm dating an illiterate."

"I'm not illiterate, I just don't understand these old people and how they wrote."

"Tell you what, next time you're assigned a book or story, call me if you don't understand it. I'd rather try and help you than listen to you get everything all wrong."

"You're the best." I leaned across the table and gave her a kiss, which she gladly returned. After the kiss, I got up, put the bowls in the sink, and walked with Rosalina out of the building. I knew she had to get home to log into her classes, and I had to be getting to school.

"Alright, so I'll see you after school. I'll pick you up and we can head out on our romantic date."

"I can't wait. Can I get a hint about where we're going?"

"You can." I said. She looked at me expectantly, but I just stood there.

"What's the hint?"

"I'm not telling you."

"But you just said!"

"I said that you CAN get a hint. I never said that you WOULD get a hint." She rolled her eyes at me. I may not understand literature, but I definitely have learned my grammar, and how to play with it. Blames the years of music. She gave me the puppy dog face. Big eyes, pouting lip, even adding a little quiver to the lip. Man, she went for the whole package.

"Could you PLEASE give me a hint? PLEEEEASE?"

"Nope." I gave her another kiss. "You'll just have to…" I was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. I actually can't really talk right now. Because I'm with Nat right now. I promise I'll come over. How long? But I had a…no, it's fine. See you after I finish my classes for today. Bye." As she hung up, she looked at me with the face that was getting ready to beg me for mercy.

"What's up, Rosalina? Who was that?"

"Oh that? That was nobody. But I do need to ask a REALLY huge favor."

"Anything, what is it?"

"Can we maybe move our date to another night? Maybe tomorrow or something?"

"Why would we need to move it? I thought today was good."

"It was, but I really need to do something, and it has to be today, otherwise…don't worry about it. Just, can we, please? It would mean a lot."

"Is it something for a class?"

"Not re…yes, yes it is." I could easily tell that was a lie, and was stunned. Rosalina had never kept something from me, at least not while we were dating.

"You know what, sure. If it means that much to you, we can have our date another day." She jumped into my arms squealing.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll make it up to you. I know how hard you've been working to get stuff organized for today. I've gotta run. See you later!" She said giving me one last kiss before running off. I stood there still stunned. What was Rosalina hiding from me?

** Dun dun duh! Who was the phone call from? What is Rosalina hiding? Why am I narrating this like a cheesy dramatic movie? Tune in next time for more answers…maybe. Mwahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, forgot to put my disclaimer on the first chapter. I do NOT own the Naked Brothers Band. The closest I come is to own all three seasons and nearly all their music. Which makes me sad. :( Oh well, guess I'll have to live with it. On with the story!**

I was sitting in English class, and all I could think about was Rosalina, and whoever she was talking to on the phone that morning. Whoever it was, it must have been someone important, to make her ask to push our date back. She had been excited about this since the moment I had told her about the plans, though I only told her to keep tonight clear. So what could be so important that she would ask to push it back? Maybe it was something simple. I knew she had relatives who lived out of state. Maybe one of them had come in, and she wanted to spend time with them. But then why say it had something to do with classes, which I could tell was a complete lie. I put my head down on my desk and let out a groan.

"Mr. Wolff, I assure you that your desk will be of no assistance to you in learning the art of Hamlet." My teacher said. I picked my head up.

"Sorry ma'am. Just had a rough morning."

"Do not tell Hamlet about a 'rough morning'. Hamlet has no sympathy for it." She said, and I knew what she meant, as crazy as she was. Living every day with the murder…his wife going insane. Yeah, I can imagine he wouldn't have had any sympathy for me.

"Won't happen again." I said, and tried to focus on Hamlet, but it was still hard. Luckily, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I got the lunch of the day, meatloaf surprise, and went to the table with the guys.

"Hey Nat!" Was the simultaneous greeting. I just nodded at them all.

"You alright, Nat? You seem a little off today." Cooper asked.

"Ah, he's just nervous. Gotta get ready for the big date tonight with Rosalina, right Nat?" That was Thomas.

"Nope. Date got moved to tomorrow." Everyone started yelling stuff at the same time. When everyone calmed down, Cooper decided to approach it calmly.

"What happened? I thought that this worked for you both?"

"Yeah, and you put a LOT of work into making tonight perfect for her. She can't just tell you to push it back."

"I told her it was ok, guys. She got a call from someone, asked if the date could be moved back, I told her that it could."

"What did she say while she was on the phone? Maybe we can get an idea who she was talking to." David said. I told them what I remembered. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. I could see what they all were thinking. Qaasim was the first one to speak up.

"Now guys, I know we're all thinking it, but let's not jump to any conclusions. Nat and Rosalina have been together for THREE YEARS. That's gotta mean something. She wouldn't just go off and do something like that. She's a smart girl."

"Yeah, like how smart she was when she quit the band because she didn't believe Nat about Bobby? Nat, I hate to break it to you, dude, but it sounds like Rosalina's cheating on you."

"You really think so?" I asked. David and Thomas nodded their heads. Cooper shook his. Qaasim just looked at his lunch, not knowing what to think.

"Nat, you know Rosalina. She wouldn't do this to you!" Cooper said.

"Cooper, I hate to break it to you, but she's done it before. She believed Bobby Love over Nat, quit the band, and made the mistake of leaving her music where Bobby could find it. If he hadn't blown it and played LA with her standing there, she would have gone off with him, and left Nat in the dust. And let's not talk about Michel."

"He's got a point there, Nat. But I probably should say anything, cause I was against her joining the band at first. Told you adding girls to the band was a bad idea. Yeah, I warmed up to her, but…you get where I'm coming from." David said, which didn't help me any. Cooper was glaring at them, which actually managed to scare me. I looked at Qaasim.

"What do you think, Qaasim? Out of all of us, you were probably one of her closest friends. Does this sound like something she would do?" He let out a long sigh.

"On one end, I want to say no. She's a great girl, a faithful girl. She loves you, and wouldn't do this. On the other end, though…she HAS deviated before. I know you guys worked through it, but she did kiss that French guy while she was dating you. Who's to say she wouldn't do something like this again?" I put my head down on the table again, my stomach dropping, flipping, and churning continuously. The meatloaf surprise probably wasn't helping any. The bell rang, and I threw my stuff away and left the cafeteria.

Everything the guys had said was still swirling through my head. Cooper fully believed in her. Thomas and David didn't. Qaasim didn't know what to think. Maybe I'd ask Alex when I got home. I shook my head, trying to focus on the rest of the day. I had math, history, and science left. It all went by in a blur. At the end of the day, the guys were waiting at my locker. Again, they all were trying to point out things that would either convict Rosalina or prove her innocence. I thanked them and walked away, heading home.

As I passed Rosalina's house, I glanced up at her window, as was my habit. Her drapes were open, as they usually were during the day. I could see her head and shoulders, which meant she was standing. I almost called to her when I saw another guy come into her room. She was smiling and nodding. She said something, but I was terrible at reading lips, so I had no idea what she said. Then he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing them both to smile. My jaw dropped, and I ran the rest of the way home. The front door had barely slammed behind me before I was locked in my room. I didn't want to face people. The world had no right to exist or be happy, not when my world was crumbling around me. I didn't know what to think. I heard someone knock at the door. I ignored them. I heard dad ask if I was ok. I stayed quiet, only allowing myself to cry a little bit. It was Michel all over again. Well, not quite that bad…yet. But who was to say it wasn't going to get that bad? A while later, I heard Alex knocking on the door and asking to come in. I climbed off my bed. Well, I guess I should say I fell off, being I didn't quite get the step right, lost my balance, and fell to the ground with a loud thump. I managed to get the door open.

"What's wrong, bro? Dad told me that you came home, slammed the door, and locked yourself in here since you came home from school. Everything ok?"

"No, everything's not ok! Rosalina's cheating on me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, to clear up a couple of questions that were asked, Nat and Rosalina DID break up, but they got back together after the premiere. I actually completely forgot Kristina, thank you Gyotso for reminding me about her. I'm bringing her in this chapter. If you're confused about anything else, feel free to ask, and I'll clarify as much as I can, so long as it doesn't give away anything with the plot.**

**On with the show! :)**

* * *

It was now six days before my big 18th birthday, but all I could focus on was the fact that I was pretty sure that Rosalina was cheating on me. Alex had spent most of the previous day trying to convince me that she wasn't, and that she probably had a REALLY good reason for her strange behavior. I almost felt like he knew something that I didn't, but I pushed it aside. Oh, and to make matters better, tonight was my super romantic date with her. And I had to act like everything was just peachy. I shook my head as I tried to focus on a new song that I wanted to write. I had a tune for the song, it was now just coming up with words.

"When your girlfriend cheats on you…" No. Way too blunt about my situation.

"A promise of forever, never meant to last…" Again, no.

"Why, did you do it?" Now I'm just taking lyrics from Alex. Was I really sinking that low?

"If tomorrow never comes, I know I've lost my love…" Ugh! It was hopeless. The only lyrics I could come up with were about Rosalina and this whole messed up situation. I put the sheet music aside for the new song and picked up my guitar. I usually felt better after jamming out on it for a while. Unfortunately, it didn't work this time. Probably didn't help that I played songs like I Feel Alone and Curious. All too soon, I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it, expecting to see Rosalina, but instead found Kristina.

"Hey Nat!" She said, extending her arms for a hug, which I gladly gave her.

"Kristina! How was Disney?" I let her in and we sat on the couch.

"Oh, you know. My family loved it. It was alright, I guess."

"Oh, you're just saying that cause you're a tough Bronx girl and can't show any happiness, right?"

"Nat Wolff, do you actually wanna go there? Cause you know I can kick your butt any day of the week." She said, laughing. I started laughing, too, as I got flashbacks to a band rehearsal gone wrong, after Thomas had told Rosalina about how Kristina said she could kick Rosalina's butt at bass any day of the week, and I had laughed. It was just the way she said it, not that she said it. The whole thing had ended in a bass off, and with me calling that rehearsal quits early.

"Fine, we can leave it. But you know you loved Disney. It's the happiest place on Earth!"

"Ok, maybe I enjoyed it a little. But what's been going on here? What'd I miss in my week away?" She asked, and my face dropped. She hadn't heard about that.

"Well, unless you count Rosalina possibly cheating on me as something, not too much."

"Huh? You better tell me the full story." And so I did. I didn't leave out any details, starting from yesterday morning, when Rosalina asked to have our date pushed back. When I finished, Kristina just looked at me.

"It sounds bad, Nat, but I know Rosalina. She wouldn't cheat on you. You're her everything. You know that song you wrote about her? Your Smile? She thinks all that about you and more. If she lost you, I'm pretty sure her heart would just stop beating."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Just trust her, please. She trusts you. And she put up with watching all the girls paw at you on the tours, too. That couldn't have been easy for her."

"No, it wasn't. Looking back it now, how did I not realize how jealous she was? I completely missed it."

"You were young. Nobody expected you to catch on. You were still at that age when you knew what love was, but you didn't know how girls showed it."

"What are you now, a psychologist?"

"I just know how you and Rosalina think. Give me some credit." We both laughed as there was another knock at the door. I opened it to find Rosalina standing there.

"Hey babe!" She said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, trying not to act like anything was wrong. I gave her a quick kiss, and invited her in.

"Kristina!" She yelled, almost breaking my ear drums, when she saw her best friend. They hugged and I got a look at what Rosalina was wearing. It was a fiery red strapless dress that stopped just above her ankles. While Rosalina and Kristina caught up, I went to change into the outfit I'd be wearing for the date. This might be my chance to win Rosalina back, and to have her as just mine again. Maybe if I could pull off a spectacular date, she'd forget all about whoever the other guy she was seeing. I know I sound paranoid and like I'm not thinking this through, but when 2+2 still equals 4, it doesn't take a genius to see it. All the signs point towards it. And she truly was the love of my life. I'd do anything for her. But what if that meant letting her go? Letting her go to this other guy? Could I do that for her, if that's what it came down to? I don't know.

After finally getting my white dress shirt with black pants on, while also sliding on my black dress shoes, I headed back out to the main room. However, I stopped when I heard Kristina's voice say something unexpected.

"You have to tell him something, Rosalina. He's not as dumb as he looks. He can tell something's up." I decided to listen, see if maybe my nerves could be put at ease.

"Really? I thought I was hiding it pretty well."

"Well, from what Nat said, he's noticed you've been acting differently than usual."

"Oh no. What should I do, Kristina?"

"Try telling him the truth. He won't be as mad about everything if you just come clean with him, like you two always have."

"I can't, Kristina. You know that. I've been working on this for months; I thought I had it down to a science. Why did he have to call me yesterday morning? If he hadn't called and gotten Nat suspicious, this could have been pulled off without a hitch."

"I know, believe me, I do. Just promise you'll do something to smooth this over. I don't want to see you and Nat end because of something like this."

"You really think he'd break up with me over this?"

"Are you serious, Rosalina? You know how paranoid he gets, and now that he actually has something to suspect…"

"Ok, ok, I see your point. I'll figure something out. Hopefully the guys haven't given anything away, and aren't making this harder for Nat than it already is.

"They probably are. You know the guys, especially Thomas.

"Most likely. I'll have to talk to them. Luckily this will all be over soon. Anyways, Nat should be coming out, soon, and the last thing I need is for him to hear us talking about this."

I crept back to my bedroom door, opened it louder than I had the first time, and let it close. I walked into the main room to find Rosalina and Kristina sitting on the couch. Rosalina smiled when she saw me, and I tried to smile back, hoping my worry didn't show. I told Kristina she was welcome to stay and hang out with Alex or have the band over or whatever. Kristina told us not to be out too late. Rosalina laughed and looked at me. She gave me a kiss, then grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together, and we headed out of the apartment. The whole walk to the restaurant I only could think of two things.

Why was Rosalina cheating on me, and how would it be over soon?


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the restaurant, a French place the name of which I couldn't pronounce. Of course Rosalina could. We went in and I told the guy my name, which the reservation was under. He looked down the list.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is no Wolff on the list."

"That must be a mistake. I made the reservation. I even called to have it changed to tonight. They said it would be no problem."

"I am sorry, sir, but I cannot do anything for you. Your name is not on the list, I cannot get you a seat for at least two and a half hours."

"Two and a half hours!? Are you sure my name isn't there? Wolff, W-O-L-F-F" The guy looked over the list again.

"It is not there. My apologies, sir." He said, clearly annoyed. I let out a groan. Rosalina put a hand on my arm.

"Nat, it's ok. We can just go somewhere else. It's not worth it getting frustrated."

"I just wanted this to be special for you."

"Nat, we've been together for how many years now? You should know that it doesn't matter where we go or what we do, as long as I'm with you, it WILL be special." I looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, we can go somewhere else. But I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"If you say so, Nat." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. We walked out of the restaurant.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her. She thought for a minute.

"How about that Italian place? We've both said we've wanted to try it. Why not tonight?" I smiled. She always had a plan.

"Sounds good to me." We laced fingers again and started walking to the place. And then it started to pour. Of course both Rosalina and I left our umbrellas at home, and the Italian place was still a couple of blocks away. I stepped out into the street and tried to signal a taxi. It took ten minutes before one stopped, and Rosalina and I were soaked.

"Where to, kids?" The driver asked us. I told him the name if the Italian place, _Bella Roma_, and he went off. I shook my head lightly, so that the water in it wouldn't shake all over Rosalina. I was getting a bad feeling that tonight would be a Murphy's Law kind of night. Twenty minutes later, fighting the weather and New York traffic, he got to _Bella Roma_. I paid the driver and we both went inside, out of the rain. Luckily this place was a seat yourself kind of place. We found a nice, small table for two by the window. Rosalina and I both loved watching the rain; we just hated being out in it for too long. One of the servers came over and lit the candle that was set on the table, then asked what we wanted to drink. We told him, and he left while we looked over the menu, deciding what we wanted to actually eat. We both decided before the server came back.

"So, written any new songs lately?" I shook my head.

"Not lately. I was trying earlier, but the lyrics just weren't working."

"Maybe I can take a look at them and see if I can help you out when we get back to your place."

"Nah, I'm not worried about it. The right lyrics will hit me eventually. How are your classes?"

"You just asked me that yesterday, but they're pretty good. One of my writing classes gave me a ten page report on how writing can benefit everyone."

"Sounds like a challenging paper."

"Hard to say. It's due in a week and a half, but honestly, what all is there to say? I mean, of course there are the therapeutic benefits of writing. There's also the creative release, allowing the writer to create a world of their own, where they can be whatever they want. But seriously, how can I make ten pages out of that?"

"Knowing you, you'll make it fifteen." I smiled at her and she smiled back. The waiter came back with our drinks and took our orders. As he turned around, I reached across the table to take Rosalina's hand. I figured it would be a nice romantic gesture. And it would have been, if I were any less of a klutz. Unfortunately, instead of just grabbing her hand, I accidentally bumped the glass with her drink in it…and spilled in right into her lap.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said, handing her a couple of napkins.

"It's ok, Nat. You didn't mean to. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go clean up a little bit." She said, heading for the bathroom. I put my head down on the table. This was definitely not the super romantic date that I had imagined for us. It's like the universe wanted this date to go horribly, so that Rosalina would definitely leave me for whoever the other guy she was seeing was. I picked my head up as she came back. I apologized again, but she just brushed it off, saying it was no big deal. Our food came, and it gave us an excuse to momentarily ignore what had happened. Could it last? Of course not.

"Mmmm! Nat, you have to try this." She said, putting a piece of her meal, Braised Lentils Topped with an Olive Oil Fried Egg, on her fork and putting it out for me to try. I did. It was really good. I almost wished I had gotten that. But I was still pleasantly happy with my choice, the Ricotta and Beef Meatballs. They were actually cooked in the sauce that was topping them, so it was extra delicious. I stabbed one of the meatballs and held it across for Rosalina to try. Just as she was about to put it in her mouth, it slid off my fork and joined the tally for things that fell into her lap. She still picked it up and ate it, but excused herself to go get as much of the sauce off her dress as she could. I sat there with one thought.

_Will I ever win?_

She came back and sat back down. It looked like the sauce hadn't left much of a stain.

"Rosalina, I'm so sorry about everything that happened."

"Nat, you don't have to apologize. It's fine. None of it's your fault."

"I know. I just feel bad. I mean, tonight was supposed to be really special and, well…it hasn't been."

What are you talking about, Nat? It's been plenty special. Sure, some accidents happened, but you were still a perfect gentleman, giving me the napkins to help me clean up. You were a little annoyed by the reservation problem, but you were still nice about moving to another restaurant, even giving me my choice of where we went. You've apologized for nothing. Nat, I seriously couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than you."

I was actually touched. It seemed like she was actually meaning what she said. But then why cheat? Maybe I was just blowing it out of proportion. Maybe she actually wasn't cheating. Who knows? Maybe it was something completely different. Maybe it was even nothing. No use getting worked up over nothing, especially with how sweet Rosalina was being about tonight. When the check came, I paid the bill and I had Rosalina wait inside while I hailed another taxi. It came and we rode back to my apartment. Her phone rang, but she ignored it after checking the caller ID.

We got into the apartment at about 9:30. We actually got to the building at about 8:00, but Alex locked the door for some reason and I left the key inside, so we had to wait for the guy at the desk to actually come upstairs to unlock the door for me. We finally got in, and I hoped that this was the end of everything going wrong.

Rosalina was picking the movie we'd watch and I went to the bedroom to find a dry pair of clothes for us both. I changed and went back out, tossing her the sweatpants and t-shirt that she could use. She changed while I made the popcorn and put the DVD in. Unfortunately I had problems finding the remotes, so the popcorn ended up burned. Rosalina opened the windows and we managed to make sure that the smoke alarm didn't go off. She went into the kitchen to make another batch of popcorn while I managed to find the remotes and set up the DVD. We had just settled on the couch, my arm around Rosalina and her snuggled against my chest. Her phone rang again, but she ignored it again. Before she put it away, I saw what the caller ID said. 'P.P'

I almost asked who 'P.P' was, and then the power went out. Completely.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"Calm down, Nat. It's ok. It's not that big of a deal. So we can't watch the movie. Oh well." She said. Before I could say anything, she leaned up and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile.

Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong probably will.

But maybe it didn't always end for the worse.

Maybe, just maybe, everything can go wrong, but can still end well.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up wondering why I was half sitting up and what was using me as a pillow. I opened one eye and looked down to see Rosalina leaning against me, sound asleep. We must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. It happened more often than you might think. We'd be watching a movie or goofing off or something and she would fall asleep. Most of the time she used my chest as a pillow, but occasionally she would be lying across the couch, and I would just put a blanket over her and a pillow under her head.

I looked across the room at the clock, but the power must still have been out, because the display was black. I chuckled. So last night had been a disaster, even if Rosalina didn't want to say it. At least she was happy. At least I thought she was. I still couldn't shake the thought of P.P. Who was this mysterious guy that I was suspecting? I heard her phone start playing the song Rosalina, which was her ringtone. Even all these years later, it was still her favorite song that I had written for her. I looked at the caller ID and saw the same name that had popped up last night. The one I had just been thinking about.

P.P.

I thought about answering it, but that might have made Rosalina mad. The last thing I wanted was an angry Rosalina, so I simply put the phone down and closed my eyes, enjoying the last couple of minutes before I would have to get ready for school, assuming that the school even had power. I carefully pulled my own cellphone out of my pocket and called David.

"Hello?" Was the groggy answer. I knew I had just woke him up.

"Hey David, it's Nat." I whispered loud enough that he could hear, but soft enough that it wouldn't wake Rosalina.

"I do have caller ID, you know? What's up? And why are you whispering?"

"Rosalina fell asleep against me last night, and I don't want to wake her up. Reason I called, do you know if the school has power?"

"Dude, half the city doesn't have power, including the school. We get the day off."

"Thanks David."

"No problem, man. Hey, how's the whole Rosalina cheating situation going?"

"I don't really know. She's been getting calls from a guy she had in her contacts as P.P., but last night she was so sweet, even after a disaster of a date."

"Sounds like it's a flip of a coin. If there is another guy…you's want me to teach him a lesson?" I laughed, remembering the last time David used that phrase.

"What is it with you and saying that, David?"

"It's actually kind of fun. Makes me feel tough."

"Oh, you're plenty tough, David. But I think I'll handle this one on my own, if it's all the same."

"Sure. Just…Nat. Don't mistrust Rosalina. Whatever I may have said at lunch when you asked, she really is a great girl, and cares about you a lot."

"Thank David. I already knew it, but I'll keep it in mind. I better go before I wake her up. Talk to you later."

"No problem. We gonna have a rehearsal today?"

"Possibly. I'll send a text out if we are."

"Sounds good. Bye Nat."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I wondered what caused David's sudden turn around. All of a sudden he was defending Rosalina, instead of trying to make her look like she was cheating. I didn't have a lot of time to think about it, though, because Alex came into the main room.

"Morning, bro."

"Morning Alex. How'd you sleep?"

"You sound like dad. I slept fine. I'd ask how you slept, but I can see you slept pretty comfortably." He said, trying not to laugh. I just shook my head.

"You know we don't mean to, Alex. It just happens."

"Whatever you say, bro. Whatever you say. So what's on the agenda today?"

"Not sure yet. Might have a band rehearsal. I know Coop will want one, with half the city's power out and everything."

"Uh, maybe I'm pointing out the obvious, but if the power's out in half the city, doesn't that make it kinda dumb to try and have rehearsal?"

"All we can do is try. If it fails, it fails. Then we'll just hang out or something, like we used to when we actually had time." We both let out a small laugh. Rosalina's phone beeped again, this time with a text. I picked it up and opened it.

"Dude, you aren't actually checking her text, are you?"

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Dude, huge invasion of privacy. She'll kill you. Or worse."

"We check each other's texts all the time. It's not a big deal."

"When she's awake and knows you're doing it. But she's not awake, she's asleep. If you do it, the blood isn't on my hands." I looked at her phone, then looked at Alex, and then back at her phone. It could have been any number of people, but my guess was P.P. I let out a sigh and opened the text. I was right

_P.P 1-212-343-3993_

_P.P: Hey, we still on for tonight? I know you said you needed time to make the decision, but the quicker this is done, the happier everyone will be._

I wish I had listened to Alex. I looked at him, and he came over as I showed him the evidence that proved without a doubt that Rosalina was cheating. Not only that, but she was actually considering dumping me for whoever this guy was.

"Nat, I know it looks bad, but…"

"It doesn't just look bad, Alex. It is bad. How else can that be taken? Still on for tonight. Clearly a date, or at least hanging at one of their houses. Need time to make the decision. Me or him, obviously. What do I…?" I'd have finished my sentence, but Rosalina stirred, and was starting to wake up. I quickly closed her phone and dropped it. Luckily for me, it landed right where it had been. A few seconds after the phone landed, Rosalina's eyes opened and she looked up at me.

"Morning." She said as she leaned up and kissed me.

"Morning." I said, giving her another quick kiss.

"Hope you weren't sitting here too long waiting for me to wake up. I've told you how many times, Nat, wake me up when you wake up. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"No inconvenience at all. You think I mind having my girlfriend cuddled up against me?"

"This keeps up, I'm gonna barf up my breakfast." Alex chimed in, causing Rosalina and I both to laugh.

"I better get home. Dad will be worried. Text me plans, ok? Just not between 6 and 7:30 tonight. Got stuff I have to take care of."

"Will do. What kind of stuff do you have to take care of?"

"Oh, just stuffy stuff. You know. Well, au revoir Nat." She kissed both of my cheeks and left before I could get another word in.

I looked at Alex, who was shaking his head. However, the truth was now undeniable. I opened my mouth, which caused Alex to shake his head harder. It didn't stop me from saying it.

"She's cheating."

**Is she? Sure seems like it, but it just doesn't seem like her, now does it. I promise to keep posting as much as I can, but classes have started and the homework is PILING up already. As always, review review review. It'll inspire me to procrastinate and write more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bro, you know she wouldn't do that to you."

"How can you say that? You saw the text."

"And I know Rosalina. She loves you. She loves only you. She wouldn't cheat on you. There has to be another explanation for everything."

"Thanks for trying, Alex, but let's just face it, it's over." I finally slumped onto the couch, putting my head in my hands. Alex sat next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just chill, bro. Just think of Eventually. The sun will find us all eventually. If you can make it through the rain, the sun will find you eventually."

"Did you really just combine lyrics from If You Can Make It Through the Rain and Eventually?"

"I can combine more, if you want." He said with his usual smile. I laughed.

"No, that won't be necessary. So anyways, what do you think of a band rehearsal today?"

"You're leader of the band. If you want a rehearsal, we have a rehearsal."

"Cool. I was thinking maybe 6:30."

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"Why? It's evening, so the guys and Kristina ought to be plenty available."

"And what about Rosalina? She told you she has plans between 6 and 7:30. If you have rehearsal at 6:30, you know she won't be there."

"Actually, my idea was that it'll prove who she cares about more. If she comes to the rehearsal, I know that I'm wrong and that she isn't cheating. If she doesn't come, I know not only is she cheating, but that he means more to her than me."

"Dude, if we've learned one thing, it's don't try to test Rosalina."

"Fine, we'll have the rehearsal at noon. That's still a decent time, I guess." I said. I sent the text out to everyone, and got almost immediate responses.

_David  
Sounds good man. See ya then_

_Thomas  
Awesome. I was thinking about asking Kristina out, anyway, so this gives me an excuse to see her. See ya at noon_

_Qaasim  
See you then, my brother_

_Cooper  
Do you have a set list in mind to practice? I was thinking about setting up a gig for you guys_

_Kristina  
Yay! :) Will Thomas be there?_

_Rosalina  
Count on me to be there! Love you! 3_

"YEAH WELL IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!?"

"Dude, seriously, chill. So everyone can be there?"

"Yeah. We better get ready." I said and I went to our room. So Cooper wanted us to do a gig. What songs should we play? And yes, I was going to try to leave my feelings out of it. I grabbed my usual notepad and started making a list of possible songs. Alex came in a couple of minutes later, and looked at the list.

"Curious, Face in the Hall, Just a Girl I Know, I'll Do Anything, Changing, Run, Why…"

"I guess I let my emotions control the list again, huh?"

"You think? Here, let me help you." We sat there, going back and forth about other songs to put on the list. He suggested songs like Beautiful Eyes and Girl of My Dreams. I immediately rejected those. Those were specifically for Rosalina, and the last thing I wanted to do was sing love songs about a girl who was cheating on me. He responded saying that if we go by that, we lose access to the majority of our songs. Eventually, we settled on a balanced list. We got to the rehearsal and everyone was already there. The first person to hug me was, of course, Rosalina. The second was Kristina. I was about to head over to the piano when Kristina stopped me.

"Actually, Nat, can I talk to you for a sec?" She started walking out of the room and I followed her.

"What's up, Kristina?"

"Well, Rosalina was telling me that you've been acting a little weird lately. What's going on? You still think she's cheating on you?"

"I don't think anymore, Kristina, I know. I've got proof. This morning she got a text from someone she has as P.P. He asked if they were still on for tonight; and that he knew she wanted some time to make the decision, but the quicker she made it, the better everyone would be. Then, when she wakes up, she goes to leave and tells me to text her plans for the day, as long as they weren't between 6 and 7:30 tonight. And to top it off, when she left, she said 'au revoir' and kissed me on both cheeks. The only other time something like that's ever happened was the Michel incident." By the time I finished, I was panting. I didn't realize how worked up I had gotten. What a wonderful way to be spending the week before my birthday. I was supposed to be excited, not furious, especially with only five days to go now.

"Nat, just calm down. I'll go talk to her. She'll open up to me. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Me, stupid? Where would you get a silly idea like that?"

"Cause I know you, Nat. Now let's go practice." She went back into the room. I took a second to compose myself, and then went back in. While we all were setting up, I saw Kristina talking to Rosalina. I tried not to look, but I know I did more than I probably should have. At least I didn't eavesdrop this time. We played through the list that Alex and I had remade. When we sang Curious, I couldn't help but glimpse at her occasionally. Well…more than occasionally. She caught me three times. The first time, she smiled. The second time, she looked confused. The third time, she looked hurt. She realized that this was towards her. The rest of that song, she stared at the floor. After that, we played Your Smile. I didn't once look at Rosalina, just stared straight ahead. During Why, I sat behind the drums and played them while Alex took the piano. The whole time, I stared at Rosalina. Was I a jerk? Probably. Did she somewhat deserve it? Of course.

We finished the rehearsal and decided to just hang out as a band, something we hadn't done for a while. This was at 3. Alex, Qaasim, and David were all arguing over some video game, Thomas had disappeared with Kristina, and Cooper was taking a phone call. Actually, he may have been making the call. That left just Rosalina and me. I was sitting with my notebook, trying to get lyrics for the song I had been writing, but I still had no luck. I felt her sit down next to me. I erased another failed attempt.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? And don't say nothing. I know something's bothering you. Kristina even told me that much." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nat, it would help me make things right if you would just tell me what I did wrong. I know you're mad at me, I just don't know why." I let out a snort.

"This isn't funny, Nat." She took the pencil and notebook out of my hands, put them down, and took my hands in hers. "I'm serious. I don't know what I did, but whatever it is, I'm truly sorry. I don't even care what I did, I'm sorry for it with all my heart. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, Nat. I love you too much."

"Funny way of showing it." I said, taking my hands out of hers and picking up the pencil and notebook again. I wrote two letters on the page before slamming it down again. "And how can you even say you don't know what you did. Or are you so used to doing it that you don't even notice it anymore? I can't take this right now." I said and I walked towards the door.

"Nat!" I heard Rosalina call as I headed for the door. Then I heard the rustle of paper. She must have picked up the notebook, because the next thing that I heard was her repeatedly saying "Oh no."(**Like the way she said it when she realized that Bobby was a fake**). She read the letters. The two letters that had been haunting me.

It had finally hit her what she'd done.

* * *

**What does this mean for our beloved Natalina? Will Rosalina come clean, or is her secret too important to her? Guess you'll have to wait and find out :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, being the pro procrastinator I am, I decided to update Faithful, too. And I may or may not have started working on a new story idea in my Prob and Stats class ;) Still seeing how it'll work, but I like it so far. I'll keep you guys posted about the progress of that idea. But for now, here's the progress of this idea.**

"I'm just curious of how you see me. Curious of what went through your head." Yes, I was singing this song again. Some people may say I have a problem. Well no duh! My girlfriend's cheating on me. Happy freaking birthday. So glad to get such a wonderful early gift. Guarantee that to top it, she'll break up with me on my actual birthday. I mean, why not? Not like she cares, anyway. I looked over at the clock and realized that I had to get ready for school. I had already gotten my shower and put my jeans on, so I just had to find a shirt. I finally decided on a plain black t-shirt. I got my stuff together and headed out the door. Three guesses who was outside. I kept walking

"Nat, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"Apparently there is, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to walk away from me. If there was nothing to say, you'd be standing outside your house, telling me how much you dreaded the school day, to which I'd tell you how you only have to get through the day, then you'd get to see me. You would laugh, agreeing, kiss me goodbye, and then run off to school smiling, even though you'd probably be late because you stopped to talk to me."

"So our routine got too boring for you? Is that the problem?"

"Nat, you're acting just like you did about Michel. I didn't cheat then, and I'm not cheating now."

"Then who's P.P.?"

"If I could tell you, I really would. Believe me. But it's better that you don't know for the moment."

"Then how can I possibly believe that you aren't cheating? You pushed our date back a day, a date which I had spent weeks making preparations for so that it would be perfect, by the way. You asked to have it pushed back so you could go spend time with whoever. And worse, you lied to me about it. You keep getting calls and texts from this mysterious P.P., yet you can't tell me who it is."

"I know it doesn't look good, Nat. I really do. I thought you trusted me, though. I thought you trusted me enough to know I would never cheat on you. I'm not kidding when I say how much I love."

"I thought I trusted you, too. But that was when you deserved it. When we had an open and honest relationship. But now I'm open and honest, and in return, I get lies." We arrived outside of the school. I walked up the stirs towards the door, then turned around and faced her. "And to be honest, I'm really tired of it."

"Nat, no. Please!"

"Just give me open and honest, Rosalina. That's all I'm asking."

"I…I can't. Not yet, anyways."

"Then there's your answer. Goodbye Rosalina." I turned to go into the school.

"Nat!" The desperation in her voice made me stop and look over my shoulder. She had tears running down her face, and took a breath before continuing. "Am I still in the band?" I was stunned. No name of the guy, no begging me not to leave her…her concern was if she was still in the band.

"That's your decision. I'm not kicking you out, if that's what you're asking." And I entered the building before she could say anything else. As I got to my locker, Cooper came over.

"Hey Nat. What's up? You seem a little…off today."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Coop, I'm fine." I said, while at the same time opening my locker and allowing it to slam into the locker next to mine.

"That doesn't look like you're fine."

"Well how would you feel if you just broke up with your girlfriend who you love more than anything, but you can't stay with her because no matter how open and honest you are, she doesn't have the decency to return it?" By now, the rest of the band had joined us. At least, they were all there when I looked up. For all I knew, they may have come over with Coop, and I just didn't see them. Thomas was the first one to speak up.

"You…you actually broke up with Rosalina?" He asked. I nodded.

"I thought I felt a disturbance in the force this morning." David said, trying to get me to laugh. Normally, it would have worked. Today, not so much. This was when I noticed that Thomas and Kristina were holding hands. They must have noticed that I noticed, because they immediately let go. I shook my head.

"You guys don't have to hide it. I'm happy for you two. Congratulations." I said, and I walked off. I wasn't lying, I was happy for them and wanted them to be together. But seeing them made me fully realize that I no longer had what they have. I didn't have a girlfriend to turn to when I didn't know where else to turn. I didn't have someone I could trust more than anyone. Someone who loved me just because I was me. And it hurt, a lot. I was so lost in thought, I almost didn't notice that Thomas caught up with me.

"Hey Nat, are you sure you're ok? I mean, with me and Kristina. Not that I don't care about you, but I want to make sure that me and Kristina aren't going to be hurting you if…"

"Thomas, it's fine. If you two are happy, than I'm happy for you. Seriously. At least a relationship is working for one couple in the band still."

"Nat, all of this isn't because of what I said, is it? This isn't because I told you that Rosalina was probably definitely cheating? Because I was joking. I mean, I didn't think you'd take me seriously."

"No, it's not because of you, Thomas. I've seen enough that I can't ignore the facts anymore. When you guys told me it was possible, I kept it in the back of my mind, but shrugged it off, because nothing backed it up. Now everything backs it up."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm completely sure. Look, I've got to get to class, but don't let me and my troubles bother you and Kristina. Be happy with her, she's a great girl." Thomas nodded and walked off. I knew that he and Kristina would work on not showing their being together much around me, at least until I got through this funk of breaking up with Rosalina. What hurt wasn't even the betrayal. It was that I had imagined a future with her. I imagined a forever with her, while apparently she couldn't bear to be with me without having a 'guy on the side' as Michel had called it when that was what he had tried to be. As I sat down and got ready to attempt to focus, I got a text. I checked it, and almost threw my phone across the room. She was the last person I wanted to hear from. Heck, I was surprised that she didn't run straight to her other boyfriend as soon as I broke up with her and came in this building. I read the text again, just to make sure I wasn't mistaken.

I wasn't.

_Rosalina  
Nat, I know you think I cheated, and I can see that my secret has hurt you. Let me make it all up to you. Be at my house at 4:00 sharp in three days, the day before your birthday. If you still hate me after that, then I'll understand. Just know, I do love you with all my heart. See you then._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I've kept you all in suspense long enough. So this is it. In this chapter will be the big reveal where we find out if Rosalina is actually cheating or not!**

Nat's POV

So today was the day I was supposed to go over to Rosalina's. I didn't know what her plan was, but I had no intention of finding out. Nobody knew the plan I had made. Alex had almost caught me a couple of times, but I was able to even stop him from finding out. Today was the day. Oh, I would go to her house, but with any luck, we wouldn't see each other.

Rosalina's POV

Today's the day! Everything was ready. I had spent the last two days making sure that everything was absolutely perfect. The balloons were hung around the room, the cake was in the middle of a long table, with _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Nat!_ written on it. Yes, I, Rosalina Tai, had planned a huge surprise party for Nat. Everyone was here. Everyone from the band, Mr. Wolff, Tuffy, Miranda Cosgrove, Victoria Justice, Patty Scoggins (who's still dating Cooper), Wing, that first crazy director guy, Juanita and even Cole! (He was the original Naked Brothers guitarist. He's been in for a week and been staying at a hotel, but he visits me quite often. It's been nice catching up with him. One of the first days he was here, he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and said that it was nice to see his favorite Naked Brothers Sister. Guarantee that Nat saw that and started really making him suspicious). And last, but certainly not least, P.P. the Party Planner, Jesse! She helped me get this all organized. After she stopped working for the Wolffs, she went off to school and ended up being an official party planner.

"Jesse, this is all awesome. You did amazingly!" I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks, Rosalina! I can't take all the credit, though. You knew what you wanted to do, and gave me pretty detailed directions, so all the work was easy. I'm sorry if I text you at weird times for some clarification."

"It's fine. It did make things weird with Nat, but when he sees this and I explain everything, I know he'll be ok with it. Though you didn't have to mess with him and send that one text making it look like I was cheating!" I smacked her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Rosalina, I just couldn't help myself, it was too much fun."

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Uh…3:55."

"Ok everyone! Nat could be here any minute! Get to your hiding spots!" Everyone shuffled. Kristina came over to me.

"It's all going to work. You'll win your man back with this, no doubt."

"Thanks Kristina. Is it that obvious I'm nervous?"

"A little, but no worries. We all expected you to be, after he broke up with you and all."

"Thanks. Now get to your spot." She went off and I sat on the couch, waiting. Minutes passed with no Nat. Ok, he was running late. Outside, I heard a car engine shut off and a car door open and close. I got excited. He was finally here! I got ready to answer the door, but was disappointed. A few minutes later, the engine of that car started up again and I heard it drive off. Guess it wasn't him. I waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, I checked the time on my phone. 4:20. He was never this late. Ever. But he had to come! He just had to! I put my head in my hands, trying not to cry. Someone sat down next to me and wrapped their arms around me. I could tell it was Kristina.

"Rosalina, I don't think he's coming."

"He has to come! He wouldn't just not come!"

"Well, why don't you go check at the door? Maybe he's standing outside and just nervous about knocking." She suggested, though I could tell her heart wasn't in it. She didn't believe it. I got up and decided to try it, though. Maybe she was right without meaning to be. I went to the door and opened it. Nobody was standing there. I started to close the door when I noticed something sitting on the doormat. It was an envelope with my name on it. I picked it up, then closed the door and went back to sit on the couch. Nobody said anything. I opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper, a letter. As soon as I saw the handwriting, I knew Nat had written it.

_Rosalina,_

_ The past years that we had been together have been the best of my life. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry that I couldn't be everything you wanted. I hope whoever the new guy is can be everything that I wasn't. With that said, I'm leaving New York and flying out to the other side of the country. I love this city, but there are too many painful memories. I need a new start. Maybe one day I'll come back, but for now, this is for the best. I wish you all the best. Tell everyone that I love them and will miss them._

_Nat_

By the time I was done reading it, I was crying.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked. I just handed her the letter. When she finished reading it, she passed it to Mr. Wolff and sat down wrapping an arm around me. Before long, the letter had made its way around to everyone.

"How did he do this with us knowing, dad?"

"Nat's always been clever. This time he outsmarted us." Kristina smacked them both.

"Now is really not the time to be having this discussion." She sat down next to me. "Is there anything I can do, girlie?"

"Unless you have a time machine, or some kind of voodoo time travel spell to reverse time so I can fix this, no." I said and cried harder. Normally, having both Jesse and Kristina hugging me would be a huge comfort, but now it just reminded me that Nat was gone. I had pushed him away. All because I was so set on this staying a surprise. If I had just told Nat what was going on, none of this would have happened.

"Wait, Rosalina, how long was that letter out there?" Thomas asked. I shook my head.

"It wasn't there two hours ago when I came back from picking up the cake."

"So that means that Nat's been here within those two hours." Thomas said. I jumped up.

"That car door I heard! That was Nat!" Everyone started talking. I ran to my room and picked up a small box, Nat's gift. Kristina was at my door.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go after him. I'll hate myself forever if I let him get away. I'm going to the airport."

"That's my girl!" She said and ran out to the main room. I was only a minute behind her. I grabbed my keys. Kristina had quickly explained, and everyone started asking questions.

"Guys, I don't have time to answer a million questions. I've got to get to the airport! I've got to stop Nat from leaving! I don't care what you all do. You can even stay here if you all want. I'll call as soon as I know one way or the other!" I said and I closed the door. I got in my car, buckled my seatbelt with one hand while turning the car on with the other. I know how illegal it was, but my speedometer never dipped below 60.

I'm coming for you, Nat.

**And the chase is on! Will she make it, though? Or is Nat gone possibly forever? **

**By now you all know what to do. It starts with 're' and ends with 'view' :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Naked Brothers Band, nor do I own the song Faithfully! I'm just a fan of them and nothing more!**

**So I was going to end it with this chapter, but then had an idea that needed one more chapter. So here it is, the penultimate chapter of Faithful!**

* * *

**Nat's POV**

I sat in the airport terminal, ticket in hand, waiting for my flight to be called. I was headed to L.A. to try and start a new life. Of course I would still be known as Nat Wolff, lead singer of the Naked Brothers Band, but at least I would be away from the one who had caused me more pain than I had ever felt. I thought that she loved me. I guess I was wrong. Behind me, some guy was listening to music on his iPod. His music was blaring out of his earbuds, and I could hear every word that was being sung

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind_

I recognized the song as Faithfully by Journey. It was an old song, but it seemed to apply to the life I thought I had lived with Rosalina. The life I had hoped to lead.

_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh Girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully _

I wish she was. No, now she belonged to whoever the other guy was. As long as she was happy, though, it was ok. Her happiness was what matter. It was always what mattered. I looked at the ticket in my hands, wondering for the first time if I was doing the right thing.

_Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile_

Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you  
And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

As I heard the song end, I shook my head. This was no time to be getting all sentimental. I had a new life to start in L.A., and I had every intention of starting it. No more Rosalina, no more Naked Brothers Band, just Nat Wolff.

"Flight 239 for L.A. is now boarding." That was my flight. I picked up my carryon bag that I had packed, the only luggage I brought. If I had brought more, Alex and dad would have gotten suspicious. I stood in the long line of people boarding the plane. I turned around several times, looking around the airport. I don't know why I kept looking. I was the last one in line.

"Looking for someone you know?" I heard someone ask me, causing me to jump. I looked to see the guy who had been blaring Journey standing right in front of me in line. How had I not noticed him?

"No, I'm not. I honestly don't know why I'm looking around. Guess I'm just bored."

"Understandable. These lines take forever, now with all these security measures." I nodded my agreement. "So why are you headed for L.A., kid?" This guy didn't look older than 20, yet he was calling me kid? Whatever, I was used to it.

"Guess you could call it running away." I don't know why I told him pretty much the truth, but I did. He seemed like he could be trusted.

"Running away from something or someone?" When I didn't respond, he just nodded. "Who's the girl?"

"How'd you know it was a girl?"

"You think I haven't been in the same situation? Have a wonderful relationship with a girl, get into a fight with her, break up with her, move away without telling her where I went. It's standard stuff, kid. What'd she do?"

"She cheated on me. I gave her three years, did everything I could imagine to make her happy, and she still went off and cheated on me."

"Ah, one of those ones. Well, let me tell you something kid, life isn't always what it seems. You think you know it all, then BAM, it just shows you you don't. Now I'm not saying that you aren't right. You know the girl better than I do. But I do know how easily that can just be a misunderstanding. If she stuck with you for three years, I don't think she'd be willing to risk something that steady without talking to you first. If you were married, I'd totally agree with you, but you aren't wearing a ring, so I'm guessing you aren't."

"No, I'm not. So wait, are you telling me I shouldn't go to L.A.?"

"I'm not telling you what to do, kid. I will say this, if you get on this plane, but do end up seeing her again, it might not be a bad idea to hear her end of it." I nodded and thanked him. I would have said more, but it was my turn to give my boarding pass to the attendant. I handed her the pass, she scanned it, and allowed me through. As I passed through the door, I thought I heard someone yell my name. I stopped momentarily, but then kept walking.

**Rosalina's POV**

The ride only took me half an hour, with my reckless driving. Luckily I hadn't run into any police. Half of that time, the radio had been playing an old song, Faithfully. I wished that Nat could hear that song and know that that song explained exactly how I felt about him. I pulled into a spot and barely remembered to turn the car off before jumping out of the car and running inside. As soon as I got inside, I realized that I had no idea what flight Nat would be on, assuming it was even still here. No, I couldn't think like that! He IS still here! I went to the information desk as fast as I could.

"Excuse me, I need information about what flight a passenger is on. It's an emergency." The man looked at me and grunted.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we can't give that information out."

"Sir, I don't think you quite understand. The passenger I'm looking for is my boyfriend. We had a misunderstanding, and he's leaving town. I need to stop him!"

"Miss, I feel bad for you, I really do, but there's nothing I can do to help you. We can't give out information about people on our flights. Surly you understand, with all the heighten security and such."

"No, I don't understand! All I want is to find my boyfriend! I'm not here for any other reason, I swear to you!" Now the guy looked frustrated.

"Miss, I will say it again, I cannot give you any information about what flight your boyfriend is on. I'm sorry, but I can't. Now, you can either walk away quietly, or I can have security escort you out. Which will it be?" I decided to walk away. I pulled out my phone and called Alex.

"Rosalina! Did you get Nat?"

"Not yet, Alex. I'm at the airport, but they won't give me any information about him or his flight. Do you know how to get anything about it?"

"I might. Give me just one second." I heard him tapping, which I guessed meant that he was using a computer. "Aha! I thought that might be his password. Rosalina, you still there?"

"I'm here. What'd you find?"

"He's on flight 239 leaving at 5:30." I checked my phone. 5:00. They would start boarding in about 15 minutes. I had to work fast. I ran. I heard a security officer yell at me, but I didn't stop. I started looking around, trying to find flight 239. I didn't see it, yet. I kept looking. I checked the time again, 5:05. There, on the other side of the crowd in front of me, I saw the sign for Nat's flight. I started pushing my way through the crowd. Unfortunately, the crowd refused to move. People grumbled at me as I pushed them aside, and some even pushed back, causing me to slow down. 5:10, I had to make it. At 5:15, I was only half way through this obnoxious crowd.

"Flight 239 for L.A. is now boarding." No! I started pushing harder, ignoring the people trying to stop me. Finally I got through the crowd. I saw Nat at the desk, the attendant handing him his boarding pass. He headed for the door.

"Nat!" I yelled as loud as I could. He stopped for a second, but kept walking. I ran, trying to get there. The attendant was closing the door. "Wait!" I huffed out, out of breath by the time I got to her.

"Boarding pass, miss?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I…don't have…one. Need to get…my boyfriend off."

"I'm sorry, miss, but you cannot go any further without a boarding pass."

"Please. Haven't you ever been in love? I am, and I messed up. I need to apologize to him and stop him from leaving. Please." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but there really is nothing that I can do. If you don't have a boarding pass, I can't let you through this door." She said and she closed the door. I collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Nat was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long to get another chapter up! **

**I got loaded with a ton of schoolwork, and then was sick for a while, so my creativity was nonexistent. But my schoolwork is a lot more under control, now, and I'm feeling a ton better! So here's the second to last chapter of Faithful. I know I said the last chapter I posted was the second to last…I lied. I didn't realize how much I still had to do to close it out, so you guys get one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

I wish I could tell you anything about the flight to L.A., but honestly, I slept the entire time. Now it was just getting to my new apartment that I would be living in. It wasn't much, but it was now home. I went to the empty bedroom where I had left the bag I had had with me on the plane sitting. It had enough clothes for me for tomorrow. I would have to do some shopping to get some stuff. It also held pictures of important people to me. There was one of me and Alex the day we were doing that interview, when he misread the cue card and said that if the kids worked hard, they too could have their own pants, instead of their own band. There was a family picture of me, Alex, and dad. Alex and I were sitting at the piano while dad was standing behind us with his accordion. And then of course there was a picture of the entire Naked Brothers Band. I had left that part of my life behind, but that didn't mean that I wanted to forget them entirely. They were my best friends.

I went back into the dull gray living room to remember that the entire apartment had come without furnishing, not just the bedroom. I would have to go and at least get a couch for the moment. I needed something to sleep on. L.A. was four hours behind New York, and it was now 10:30 PM here, which meant that it was 2:30 in the morning over in New York. Everyone was probably sound asleep. Not that it mattered, of course. Ugh, I just realized that it's 10:30, which means that everywhere is closed. Guess I get to sleep on the floor for the night. I guess I can use my bag for a pillow and deal for one night without a blanket. I went back into the bedroom and settled down on the floor, wondering what the next day would bring.

_I'm just curious, of how you see me. Curious of what went through your head._ Why on earth was my phone ringing at this time of the morning? I shook my head to try and wake myself up a little bit before answering. By the time I got to my phone, however, it had stopped ringing. It was a missed call from Alex. I'd call him back later and explain my decision. If anyone had a right to know now that it was too late, it was him. I put some decent clothes on, put my phone in my pocket, and headed out to pick out some furniture for the apartment.

It was about 2:00, but I still hadn't found anything that I felt really fit me and my new apartment, so I decided to take a break for lunch. I walked into this small diner not too far from my apartment. It was a quaint place, the type you might see on The Food Network on Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives. The floors were checkered with black and white tiles, the tables had ruby red tops, and the counter where you placed your order was chrome. I had just placed my order and sat at a table near the window when I heard the bell over the door jingle, meaning someone had just either walked in or out. I turned slightly to see who was at the door and immediately turned to face the front again. I closed my eyes and prayed that she didn't see me.

What was she even doing here? Didn't she have a new boyfriend to be spending time with? Or were they just taking a random vacation to L.A.? No, it was way too much of a coincidence for her to not be here looking for me. I glanced over to the counter where she was placing her order and talking to the waitress.

"Hey, do you know where Nat Wolff is staying?"

"You should know better than I, shouldn't you? I mean, you ARE Rosalina Tai, member of his band and his girlfriend of three plus years."

"I know, but we kinda had a fight. I wanted to talk to him, but I could only get as close as this general area. If you could point me in the right direction, I'd be really grateful." Please don't mention I'm here, please don't mention I'm here!

"Well, if all you want is to talk to him, he's sitting right over there." I internally groaned. Before I knew it, she was standing next to my table.

"Hi." That was all she said. I didn't look up.

"So you found me?"

"Did you ever doubt that I would?"

"What do you want, Rosalina?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I read the message you left, and there clearly were some misunderstandings I wanted to clear up."

"Really? And what misunderstandings might those be?"

"May I sit down?"

"Not my diner, I don't own that seat. You're free to sit wherever you want." She sat down across from me. I kept looking out the window, trying not to make eye contact with her. I knew if I made eye contact, she'd melt my heart and I'd be stupid enough to listen to her, or perish the thought, forgive her.

"Thanks. Now, to clear up some things. The first thing I want to put out there is that I never cheated on you, Nat."

"Really? So you think I'm dumb or something? Rosalina, I saw you with him. I saw him kiss you on the cheek. I saw the text from P.P. telling you to make your choice between us. You kept suspiciously going off with someone with no explanation to where you were, when we usually told each other everything. What else could it be, Rosalina?"

"Ok, I didn't realize how bad it looked from your end. I can completely understand where you got your idea. Now let me explain everything. I didn't cheat, I was planning a surprise birthday party for you. The guy you saw kiss me on the cheek. That was Cole, your friend who was one of the members of the original Naked Brothers Band. I asked him to come into town, and he was happy to see his favorite Naked Brothers sister. You should know me better than that, Nat. What's our old joke about kisses on the cheek?"

"On the cheek, doesn't count." I didn't mean to answer it, but the answer popped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Exactly. Now P.P. was the Party Planner, Jesse, your old baby sitter. After she stopped working for you guys, she went to school and became an official party planner. I called her knowing she'd want to be here anyways, so she might as well help plan the party. The text you saw was her messing with you, because she knew that you were suspicious. The reasons I went off without explanation was because I was going places with Jesse to work on figuring things out for your party. Even that phone call I got when I asked you to push our date back was Jesse setting up an appointment for making plans and helping to find decorations."

"So…everything I thought I saw…I didn't?"

"Well, yes and no. I mean, you saw everything right, you just got the wrong idea from what you saw, and I total understand that. I shouldn't have been as obviously sneaky as I was. Of course you'd get suspicious. I know you're probably still mad, so I'll leave you alone. I hope you can forgive me, someday." And with that, she got up and walked out of the diner.

* * *

**But will Nat follow her? That's my current debate. I've got two possible endings in mind for this story, and I don't know which ending I want to go with, or if I want to write both of them…when I figure it out, I'll let you all know :)**


End file.
